


Sexual Sunday

by fuzzykitty01



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hiccup's got a big dragon, Jack makes a bet, Jack's a lil shit, Jack's ass is grass and Hic's gonna mow it, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Play, Sexual Sunday, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzykitty01/pseuds/fuzzykitty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack makes a bet with Hiccup and no matter who wins, at least the loser got a good fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote something for sexual sunday and bloodynez demanded I write more. Then this happened. XD

"Fuck! Hiccup!" Jack moaned as he bounced lewdly on Hiccup's dick. Hiccup had the nerve to smirk up at him. 

"Yes, Jack?" He purred; purposefully slowing down his thrusts to tease Jack further. "You got something to say?" Jack whined and called Hiccup a tease. 

"Stop teasing me and _fuck_ me!" He growled. "Show me how to train that dragon, you sexy fuck! Split me open as I ride your dick until I cum! Make me _scream_!"

"As you wish..." Hiccup moaned as he did as he was asked. He surged upward; hitting that spot that made Jack see stars. Jack threw his head back and choked off a scream. He bit his lip and smirked. 

"You’ll have to do better than that, Mr. Dragon conqueror~" Jack hissed. He rocked his ass against Hiccup; making sure the Viking was watching closely as he did a magic trick. Jack made a big cock disappear and reappear like magic. He sighed lustily and clenched up; reveling in the guttural moan he elicited from Hiccup. 

"Hey, wanna play a game?" Jack purred enticingly, "First one to cum loses. The loser gets to be the winner’s slave for a week. Come on, it’ll be fun~" 

Hiccup smirked at the wiles of his wintry lover. He gripped Jack’s hips tight and thrust up again. Anything Jack was about to say was cut off by a long, whorish moan. Jack had to dig his palms into the bed sheet to keep himself upright. 

"Think you can keep up with all _this_?” Hiccup drawled as he pulled out nearly all the way. Jack whined from the empty feeling in his guts.

Hiccup was certainly well-endowed. It seemed like Seraphina was compensating him for making the rest of him so small. His shaft was long, thick, and throbbing in time with his heartbeat. Anyone else would’ve fainted at the thought of taking the whole thing inside, but Jack had done it a hundred times before. 

"I can if you can~" Jack sighed; spreading his legs wider. 

"Then prepare to call me master." Hiccup snarked as he slammed back inside. 

Hiccup did more than simply rut against Jack. He rolled his hips and changed the tempo of his thrusts. He took Jack’s own leaky member in hand and stroked him off. Hiccup used every dirty trick in the book to make Jack scream and moan until he lost his mind to his lust. 

It’s not like Jack was sitting idle either. He undulated and bobbed up and down Hiccup’s turgid shaft. He clenched his ass around it and laughed at how easily Hiccup moaned from getting his cock teased. He reached forward and tweaked Hiccup’s nipples; giving him a jolt of unexpected pleasure. Jack felt Hiccup’s cock twitch inside him and he grinned evilly at the scathingly brilliant idea it gave him. 

"So you like having your nipples teased?" He asked with a dark smile. "How cute~" 

Jack rolled the perky nub between his thumb and forefinger; making it stand at attention. Jack only wished he had his staff so he could have enough control over his frost to ice them over without giving him frostbite. Unfortunately, that was an idea for another day. Instead, he tugged them around and watched Hiccup turn into a moaning puddle of goo. 

Hiccup cursed and picked up speed; desperately trying to gain back the advantage in their little game. His thrusts were sloppy, but somehow that just made it hotter. He bucked and rolled them over so Jack was on his back. Jack yelped and called Hiccup a cheater. Hiccup just smirked down at him and said,

"There was never a rule about changing positions, Jack." The smug grin on Hiccup’s face would’ve grated on Jack’s nerves, if he wasn’t feeling so great. 

Hiccup plowed into Jack with feverish abandon. Jack was starting to feel that hot coil in his belly. He winced and tried to hold back the impending orgasm as long as he could. Jack didn’t want to lose his own bet. He whined and keened helplessly as he tried in vain to find a way to make Hiccup cum in the next five minutes. He was unsuccessful. 

"Fuck! Hiccup, you bastard I’m—!" Jack hissed through clenched teeth as he finally came. Cum splashed against both of their chests and dripped onto their bellies. Jack wailed as Hiccup kept thrusting into him throughout his orgasm. Seeing his lover so utterly debauched shot straight to Hiccup’s groin. He gave a few more thrust before he finally spent his seed deep in Jack’s ass. Hiccup groaned and pulled out soon after. He had just enough sense to gather Jack into his arms before flopping down to sleep. 

The two boys panted and bathed in the afterglow. Hiccup cracked one eye open and grinned. 

"Guess this means you’re my slave." He slurred sleepily. 

"Shut up, asshole." Jack muttered with a tired smirk. "At least I got to ride a dragon, finally." He teased.

They both dissolved into fits of laughter and Hiccup hit Jack over the head with a pillow. 

"Go to sleep, slave." He ordered with an eye roll. 

"Yes master~" Jack affirmed with an impish grin. 

And they did. 

If anyone wondered why Jack was unusually cooperative the following week, they didn’t ask.


End file.
